diamond_dream_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Diamond Dream Studios
Diamond Dream Studios (antes conocida solamente como Diamond Dream) es una empresa estadounidense con sede en Paramount, California. Fue fundada en 1997 por Andrew St. Anton como una empresa pequeña con el apoyo de Universal Studios. Es conocida por crear largometrajes de calidad en como regla general, el actor RNL es el protagonista de cada uno de los largometrajes, a excepción de Gravity, Robo Gears, Dawn in the forest. Fundación y comienzos 1997 - 1998 Debido a ciertos conflictos entre Steven Spielberg y Andrew St. Anton a la hora de dirigir filmes, se optó por crear una empresa pequeña la cual tendría como cabeza a Andrew St. Anton para evitar conflictos como había sucedido en los filmes Back to the Future y Schindler List. En 1997 consistía de un pequeño grupo encabezados por Andrew Stanton; fue asi como este comenzó a filmar una pelicula basada en dragones, un proyecto que había sido rechazado en un inicio por Universal Studios. Swords & Dragons fue el primer intento de crear un largometraje en 1997 logrando mostrarse un trailer en el AMC 1997 (Anual Movie Convention), aunque fue pasada desapercibida, desencadenando que Universal Studios removiera el presupuesto de la pelicula, obligando a Andrew a modificar la pelicula y asi comenzar las grabaciones y que esta fuese mas atractiva para el publico. A finales de noviembre de 1997 Andrew hizo audiciones para su película, resultando asi RNL para el papel principal. Así fue como Andrew filmó su primer largometraje independiente de Universal Studios con presupuesto de la compañía que no había sido aprobado. En 1998 proyectó la película "Ancients Swords & The Curse of the Moon". Universal Studios demandó a Andrew St. Anton por tomar el presupuesto, sin embargo después de que la película lograr recaudar 395,300,400 $, decidió retirar todos los cargos a cambio de el 50% de las ganancias y se le propuso crear una secuela y la empresa se encargaría de los costes. Andrew St. Anton aceptó el contrato y así fue como inició su nueva compañia. Independización de Universal Studios 1999-2003 En el AMC de 1999 Andrew presentó 3 proyectos de futuros largometrajes; "Ancients Swords & The Power Ring", "Mansion in the forest" y dio pocos detalles sobre un largometraje con nombre provisional "Project Gravity". A finales del año Andrew contrató a varios empleados aumentando el personal de la empresa para realizar estos proyectos. Fue hasta el 22 de Febrero del 2000 que se lanzó y recaudó aproximadamente 420,500,300 $, sin embargo Diamond Dream Studios solo obtuvo el 20% de las ganancias. Andrew en desacuerdo exigió el 50% que posteriormente le fue negado. Andrew lanzó el 14 de Mayo del 2001 "A Perfect Kid", sin el consentimiento de Universal Studios que desafortunadamente no consiguió la publicidad que necesitaba, aun así recaudó 304,005,000 $. Además de que eso causó que Universal Studios comenzara a desligar a Diamond Dream de la empresa retirando asi el presupuesto que se le confería a la compania. Diamond Dream estaba a punto de quedar en bancarrota, sin embargo RNL decidió hacer una inversión para salvar la compania con la ayuda de un amigo de Andrew, Tom Ferris. Mansion in the forest y project Gravity habian sido cancelados, la compania no poseía el suficiente capital para sostenerse, así que RNL decidió ser parte el elenco de exigiendo un salario minimo al igual que otros actores, decidieron crear una secuela mas para Ancients Swords, pero para llamar la atención en latino américa donde la compania tenía menos espectadores, se optó por contratar a Belinda Peregrin para tomar el papel de uno de los protagonistas, por lo que Diamond Dream solo tenía una oportunidad de triunfar o llevar a Andrew St. Anton a la quiebra y se llevaría muchas deudas. El Ascenso 2003-2010 En Septembre del 2003 Andrew lanzó "Ancients Swords & The Dark Witch". Para su sorpresa la cinta obtuvo un enorme éxito pues había recaudado 660,400,500 $ logrando costear las deudas y salvar a la compania de la bancarrota. En Latinoamerica fue un rotundo éxito, por lo que se ganó reconocimiento en toda américa y se esperaba mucho para la compania, sin embargo Universal Studios ofreció un contrato mejor a Andrew, quien enseguida lo rechazó. Fue hasta 2004 cuando Universal Studios demandó a Diamond Dream por utilizar la licencia de "Ancients Swords" que presuntamente pertenecía a la compania, pero perdió el juicio. En Enero del 2004 se presentó al publico "Wings of Justice" con RNL como protagonista de nuevo, lo que lo consolidó enseguida como "The Diamond Boy" ya que había protagonizaba cada película realizada por la compania. RNL había decidido dejar la industria del cine y continuar con su serie "The White Booklet", pero Andrew le convenció de realizar una entrega mas de Ancients Swords. En el AMC 2005 presentaron lo que vendría a ser "Ancients Swords & The Destiny of Dragon", finalmente Andrew había alcanzado su sueño de crear una pelicula de dragones, como ya había expresado con "Swords and Dragons". Fue un total éxito en taquilla, sin embargo RNL se retiró despues de haber comenzado a rodarse 2 proyectos "Ancients Swords & The One Army Warrior" para un sistema novedoso de video, el Movie360. Sin embargo tras el fracaso del Movie360 se optó por cancelar estas 2 entregas debido a que RNL quería dedicarse a algunos asuntos personales. Durante 3 años de ausencia de la compania, Andrew llamó a RNL para grabar lo que sería una entrega mas de Ancients Swords. RNL aceptó y finalmente se presentó en el AMC 2007 con la cinta "Ancients Swords & The Old Travesy" y fue aclamado por la critica. Fue hasta Octubre 2008 que se lanzó y se cambió el nombre a "Ancients Swords & The Dinasty Ark. Desgraciadamente el 4 de Diciembre de ese mismo año Andrew St. Anton falleció. Actualidad 2009 - 2015 Despues del fallecimiento de Andrew St. Anton, como testamento, dejó a RNL como nuevo presidente de la compania y a Tom Ferris como apoyo. Los integrantes de Diamond Dream Studios se sorprendieron por la decisión de que RNL fuera el nuevo presidente, como si de una mala broma se trataba. Robo Gears se convirtió en la primera película en no ser protagonizada por RNL, fue Zack Emerys el nuevo protagonista de la serie, ya que Andrew le pidió a RNL cuando aun vivía, que introdujera a su sobrino en alguna cinta que creara. Fue hasta Noviembre que RNL dimitió su cargo de presidente y poner a Maximilian Rowel como presidente, sin embargo RNL siguió teniendo una participación destacada en la compania, como director, productor, supervisor o guionista. Largometrajes Producciones canceladas